Roses Bloom
by AngelDancingOnAPin
Summary: AU. Weiss Schnee arrives in a snowy forest in the middle of nowhere, looking for a legendary huntress who disappeared years ago. Ruby is trying to find her place in a world that only values her skill at fighting, a world that only remembers her as a killer. Romance, action, that stuff. White Rose pairing, some Bumblebee.
1. House in the Woods

A/N: This is my first attempt to write an AU for RWBY. If you people like it, please, let me know so I keep working on it. I'm trying to portray a sort of possible path for the series, but with a much darker side to things.

*Note-For all the Ruby/Weiss shippers out there, first of all, love you guys. Second, things start to get going by chapter three, and chapter four they DEFINITELY get to the level that people tend to want. So if you feel like there isn't enough of that, just read a little, pretty please? As pretty as Ruby?

* * *

Looking in the woods for crazy people was most definitely not on Weiss's agenda. But, supposedly, who she needed to talk to was somewhere out here. Weiss's shoes crunched through the snow, her feet both freezing and soaked. It was an extremely unpleasant combination, but she gritted her teeth and kept walking.

Where was that cabin? Supposedly it was somewhere around here!

Finally Weiss spotted it, a small, ramshackle hut that looked about a hundred years old. Walking up, she knocked politely.

"Hello? My name is Weiss Schnee? I was told you could help me..."

There was no response.

Weiss knocked louder. "My name is Weiss Schnee, I'm with the Hunters. Open up!"

That didn't work either. Weiss sighed in exasperation and pushed the door open, since the rickettsia thing had no lock. Inside was lit with a small Dust lamp, barely illuminating a person with decidedly annoyed posture sitting on a ratty couch. They were wearing a simple t shirt and jeans, and their head was hidden by the hood of a long red cloak.

"Well here I was, hoping you'd go away." The figure grumbled. "But I suppose this works too."

"I was looking for a Rose? Ruby Rose?" Weiss said, trying hard to be polite.

The figure drew back their hood, revealing a youthful face framed by short cropped, black hair with red highlights. "You found her. Hi!"

"Well. I thought you'd be older." Weiss commented, impressed. This was the famous Huntress? She didn't look any older than Weiss.

"Yup! I'm pretty awesome like that." The girl said with a faint grin. "What can I do for you, since you're here now."

"Your sister said you could help me with a problem."

Ruby perked up. "Really? Yang? How's she doing?"

"She's head of the Hunters since last month. Haven't you heard?"

Ruby gestured to the hut with a little smile. "I kinda turned into a hobo. So nope, haven't heard. We tend not to talk about work, when we actually talk at all."

"Ah. Well, she sent me with this." Weiss held out a small paper bag.

Ruby undid the ribbon holding it shut and peered in. "Oh man. That's strawberry shortcake. And it looks like Blake made it." Weiss would have been terrified of her gaze if she was a pastry. "Munchy time."

With quick, efficient motions Ruby stood up, fished a fork out of a drawer, sat back down, and absolutely demolished the slice of cake. Weiss just stared in shock. That was the fastest she had seen any food disappear, ever. And it was kind of scary. She was amazed the other girl didn't choke.

"Why don't you sit down?" Ruby offered. "Then you can tell me what you're here for."  
Weiss looked around, and didn't see any other chairs but a rickety wooden one at a small table off in the corner. So, not wanting to be rude, she sat on the couch. Then she started to explain.

"It started about two weeks ago. Somehow, Grimm have been getting into my city. I'm not sure from where." Weiss gritted her teeth at the thought. "Their numbers are growing rapidly. I can't keep up. The police department thinks its a cult or something, but they might find out something soon. And the Grimm are getting more careless. They're practically snatching people off the streets. It's going to be a disaster if they can't be stopped, and soon. I went to Yang for help, and she sent me out here, to find you."

"Well that sucks." Ruby said, looking in the bag for a second time. "Hold on a sec, would you? I think I got a letter."

Weiss sighed, exasperated. "I think we have more important things to worry about." Was she really going to just start reading her mail? Seriously?

"Nope. I never get mail. This is like, a once in a lifetime thing!"

Weiss ground her teeth. This girl was a total child. A complete and utter idiot. "You know, that's just wonderful. People genuinely need your help, and you're reading a letter." She stood up stiffly and headed for the door. "Thanks for your time. I think I'll work this out on my own." She had to get out before she snapped. Yelling at the sister of the head of the Hunters, whether or not she deserved it, was definitely a bad career move.

"Please wait." Ruby said quietly. "Ugh, I'm sorry. I know you probably think I'm an idiot."

Weiss turned, arching an eyebrow. "Yes. I do. You wasted my time when I could be saving lives to read a letter. That's childish, self centered, and stupid."

Ruby laughed quietly. "I'm not sure you're wrong about any of that. I never was good with first impressions..." She stood up slowly, cracking her fingers. "But, for what it's worth, I suppose I'll help out." She held up the letter. "Yang thinks highly of you after all. And I owe my big sis a favor."

Weiss glared. "Oh, just like that? If I recall, I said I didn't want your help." She turned to leave, and was tackled from behind, almost falling over.

"Oh come ooooon! It'll be fun! And I promise not to mess around any more! Let me just get my baby."

Weiss was left dazed as Ruby let go and dashed to the single closet. "Baby?" That was unexpected. And what in the world was going on now...

After rooting around in the closet for a minute, Ruby withdrew an oversized gun. "Crescent Rose." With a metallic whirring, the thing changed into a massive scythe. "So, what do you think? Now you definitely want me to come along, don't you. You're like 'Wow. That Ruby girl. I totally wanna be her friend. Because she is too cool. And she's totally gonna come with me, and I forgive her for being a jerk.'" Ruby smiled broadly, holding the scythe in a dramatic pose.

Weiss snorted, hiding her smile with one hand. "Okay, fine. Just be careful with that thing."

Ruby gasped in mock horror. "You did not just call her a thing." She snuggled the scythe gently. "It's my little Rosie. You are not allowed call my baby a thing."

Weiss looked at the girl dubiously. "Let's just go." She said.

Ruby shrugged. "Okay, cool. Hey, out of curiousity, how'd you get here? Do you drive a motorcycle, or something else cool?"

"What? No! Those things aren't safe. I drive a car."

Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"It's a nice car!" Weiss protested.

"Man, Yang was right."

"About what."

"You can be really prissy." Then Ruby giggled, and ran out into the snow. "C'mon! Race ya to the Dorkmobile!"

"Idiot! You don't even know where it is!" Weiss yelled at her, trying to catch up.

"I'm still winning!" Ruby called from up ahead, and Weiss sighed, slogging through the snow after her. Well, she was the one who had gone looking for Ruby. And what she had found was... interesting to say the least. The legendary Huntress Ruby Rose seemed more a giggling teenage girl than an unstoppable killer of Grimm. Well, if she even lived up to half her reputation, the girl would be enough to stop a small army.

If.

* * *

Unfortunately, someone else had found the car first. A huge pack of beowolves was sniffing around the clearing where Weiss had parked, eyeing the sleek, silvery blue convertible like they weren't sure if it was food or what. Ruby put a hand on Weiss's shoulder, drawing her hood over her head with the other.

"How 'bout I handle this one?"

Weiss stared at the small army of Grimm. "Go right ahead..." She said. There had to be around sixty! Was she honestly going to attack them? That was insane!

Ruby walked forward, cloak rustling slightly in the bitter northern wind. The beowolves noticed her almost immediately, and immediately abandoned the car to form a loose semicircle around the girl. Still, Ruby just kept walking.

"Run you idiot!" Weiss yelled, just as three beolwolves lunged. They were inches from tearing her to shreds when Ruby blurred and vanished in a spray of rose petals, moving so fast it looked like she had disappeared. She had leapt into the sky, and finally drew Crescent Rose. With three harsh metallic cracks, three beowolves dropped before Ruby even hit the ground.

She turned Crescent Rose into a scythe, the thing spiraling outwards like some sort of twisted flower blooming. Apparently it still worked as a gun even when it was shaped like a scythe, because Ruby took another five shots before the main pack was on her.  
That was when things got... messy.

The first beowolf to attack was severed clean in two with a powerful swing of Crescent Rose. Spinning like she was on a dance floor, Ruby whirled into the mass of beowolves, sending them flying away in pieces, their bodies dissolving into rose petals as Ruby's magic ate away at the monsters. Weiss had never seen anything like it.

It seemed like they were constantly about to catch up to her, but their claws and fangs always passed within a hairs breadth of hitting her before sailing past. Limbs and shell casings went flying as the girl waded into the pack like a swimmer cresting a wave, slicing and firing, tearing through them.

Only two minutes after it started, it was over. Ruby had killed them all, leaving nothing behind except a scatter of rose petals on the pale white snow. She came back with a sad little smile on her face, head down.

"Let's go." She said quietly. All the energy and enthusiasm she had before was gone, replaced with a sort of numbness. "We're done here."

She didn't speak for the rest of the trip.

* * *

A/N: Yes I ripped off the Red trailer. But, who wouldn't want to? :P


	2. Bunk Bed

A/N: Ehrmahgerd. I came back over the weekend to thirty followers. Like, from one chapter? Really? That's just too cool. So I wrote this ASAP, after responding to some of my reviewers who are all super cool people. Become one of them!

* * *

They arrived in Vale late. The streets were dark and quiet, which seemed to suit Ruby just fine. The girl had been a hermit for the past three years after all, so it would make sense. Weiss pulled up on the outskirts of town outside her manor.

"Wow. Nice place." Ruby said as they walked up to the door. It was the first thing she had since the forest, five hours ago.

"Oh. Thank you." Weiss said with a smile. She really loved the house, and appreciated any and all compliments on it.

"You must be super rich or something." Ruby said, gazing upwards as they walked in.

"Well, it's technically my families. But, yes, I am. Do you know the Schnee Dust company?"

"Wait. Don't tell me, I actually know this one. You're that Weiss Schnee? The heiress?"

Weiss nodded, still smiling.

Ruby whistled. "Wow, princess. That's pretty cool."

The two walked in, and Ruby gaped at the massive building. Tasteful paintings adorned the walls, expensive, stiff looking furniture decorated the floor, and hallways and staircases lead off in all directions. It was, in a word, huge. And extravagant. And so very... lonely.

"Do you live here by yourself? I mean, it's completely empty. Don't you have like, servants or something?" Ruby commented, buzzing around the entry hall looking at each and every thing in the room.

"I used to, but I'm rarely here. So, I found them other jobs." Weiss said, a touch wistfully. To tell the truth, half the reason she stayed in the office so much was to avoid coming home. Nice as it was, the house was just as Ruby had described it. Empty.

Ruby bounced back, still trying to look in every direction at once.

"So, where do I sleep?" Ruby asked. "I mean, if you don't mind. Though if its a problem I can always get Yang to send me money for a hotel."

Weiss hadn't really thought about it. "It's fine I suppose." She said, somewhat grudgingly. "I'll show you to the suites."

"Suites..." Ruby muttered as Weiss lead her up a huge, spiraling staircase. "Geez."

They arrived on the third floor. "There's three to pick from. The fourth one is mine though." Weiss said, indicating one of the doors.

"Can I see it?" Ruby asked.

Weiss was reluctant, but supposed it was okay. "If you want." She said, opening the door.

Her room was white, with a pale blue wallpaper decorated in snowflakes. Pictures of a forest in each of the four seasons decorated the walls. The furniture was done to match the room, all white and icy blue. There was a bathroom on one side, and a large walk in closet, and a sitting room. The bed was the weird bit though. It was a bunk bed. A tasteful, elegant, expensive looking bunk bed, but a bunk bed nonetheless. Weiss got a little embarassed blush when she saw Ruby staring at it.

"Why do you have a bunk bed?" Ruby asked curiously.

"That's umm... a long story?" Weiss tried hopefully.

"I got time!" Ruby said, plopping down in a big, cozy white armchair.

Weiss sighed. "I just wanted them as a kid. My parents never really let me near other children, and I was an only child already. So... at least with that I could pretend there was someone there, even if there never was." She shrugged, blushing furiously. "I-it's..."

Abruptly, Ruby stood up and walked over to the bunkbed. "Well, then, lets fix that!" She said, climbing in the top bunk. "I'll sleep here!" She gave Weiss a comforting smile. "You must have been a really lonely kid."

Weiss sat down on the bottom bunk, feeling suddenly worn out. "I suppose."

Ruby yawned from somewhere on the top bunk, a cute, high pitched noise. "Mind if I just go to bed?" She said, all of a sudden sounding drowsy. "Besides, we have a bunch of stuff to do in the morning."

Weiss looked at the clock on the wall. It was already eleven PM. "That seems like a good idea." Weiss said.

"Cool." There was another yawn. "Goodnight Weiss..."

It was the first time Weiss had heard Ruby say her name. She liked the way it sounded, hearing someone else say her name. Not 'Miss Schnee' or 'Huntress', but just Weiss. Suddenly, she realized is was the closest she had ever come to having a friend coming over.

Maybe even the closest she had to a friend.

Weiss quickly closed her eyes and went to sleep, mostly just to get out of her head for a while.

* * *

A/N: Tell me who's the loneliest of all...


	3. Purely Business

A/N: this chapter marks the beginning of feelings, woo woo woo. Bow chicks bowwow. Giggity. Say whatever you want. But it's there!

* * *

The next day was cold, windy, and wet. It had rained heavily early in the morning, leaving everything a damp wet slush. The wind and the cold added just that special touch of depression to what was, in general, an awful day.

At least, that was Weiss's perspective.

"Okay! Time to go!" Ruby caroled, dragging Weiss for the door.

"But we-"

"Nope! We're going. C'mon, don't waste time!" They walked down for the garage, Ruby humming happily.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Weiss demanded as they got into the car.

"Nope!"

"Then how do you know we're wasting time! We could only need to go a couple blocks!"

"Do we only need to go a couple blocks?"

"No... but that isn't the point!"

Actually, they needed to be all the way across town. Weiss drove Ruby to the police headquarters, where she had her office. They walked in the door side by side, and the secretary gave her a gentle smile.

"Miss Schnee!" She said. "Finally found a nice-"

Weiss cut her off, already aware that the doddering old woman would probably finish it with 'young girl to settle down with.' Weiss would be having none of that. "No, Mrs. Haverworth, we're here to work on the recent murders. This is one of my fellow Huntresses."

The old woman gave her an exaggerated wink. "Mhmm. I'll check you in dear."

Weiss gritted her teeth. Mrs. Haverworth might mean well, but that didn't make it any less annoying. Her romantic life was purely her business, not some nosy old lady's.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked as they headed into Weiss's office.

"Nothing." Weiss replied, in a tone that didn't allow for any more discussion. She showed Ruby to a large cork board with a map of Vale on it, determined to avoid anything like what Mrs. Haverworth was thinking. This was purely business. "The red pins represent the general location I think the Grimm took someone." Weiss explained.

Ruby nodded. "How many are there?"

"A hundred and thirteen." Weiss said quietly. "I have pictures of the places if you need them."

Ruby bit her lip. "Mkay." She looked pensive. "You know, they're all near the docks."

"I did notice that, but I can't find any sort of reason as to why." Weiss told her.

"Could I see the pictures please?" Ruby asked. Weiss handed her a pair of bulging Manila folders from on top of the large desk in the middle of the room.

Ruby began flipping throughg it, scanning each one. "I got an idea." She said, halfway through the first folder. "Though hey, first of all, how do you know it's the Grimm? Have you seen any?"

Weiss shook her head. "But I found beowolf hair at several of the crime scenes."

Ruby nodded again. "Well, my guess would be that someone is shipping them in."

"Shipping them?" Weiss demanded. "Who would do something like that?"

"Someone crazy." Ruby said, oddly quiet. She shuddered a little. "The type of person who just doesn't care what they do to other people."

Weiss stared intently at the map. Could it be true? Could someone have purposefully slipped Grimm into the city? "Well then, let's go take a look." Weiss said. She had to admit, Ruby's idea made more sense than any of hers. She had gotten an idea almost immediately, where Weiss hadn't gotten any leads after a week and a half of heavy research, when she first realized what had been happening.

* * *

They arrived at the docks fifteen minutes later. Weiss watched as Ruby headed into one of the many nearby pubs that dotted the street.

"What are you doing?" Weiss demanded. "We should be investigating, not getting drunk with..."

Ruby turned around and raised a finger. "My dear Weiss." She said with a grin. "What do you do with a drunken sailor? You buy him another drink and ask him some questions!" With that, she sauntered inside.

Weiss massaged her temples and looked at the door. Inside was loud, probably smelly, and definitely untidy. She did not need to be going in there. But unexpectedly, she felt a pang of worry for Ruby. While the other girl could handle herself, probably better than Weiss herself could, she still felt like Ruby shouldn't be alone in a place like that.

"She is so sleeping on the floor tonight." Weiss growled to herself, making her way in.

* * *

As predicted, the pub was loud, smelly, and filled with ugly, drunk men. Ruby was already at the bar, talking to some unshaven wretch, and Weiss gingerly seated herself next to the girl.

"So, you would look for a guy named Taurus?" Ruby said, pushing a shot of vodka at the man.

He downed it, burped, and answered. "Yeah. Dudes always real weird about his cargo. Everybody else, could tell you what they're shipping. Not Taurus. Dudes paranoid. Like, major batshit crazy, know what I'm talking about? The kinda guy that a cute girl like you shouldn't be asking about." He gave her a bashful, drunken grin. "Now, guy like me, I'd treat you real nice."

Ruby giggled. "I know. You were a perfect gentleman. Thanks so much."

"Hey now cutie! Don't just leave me hangin here! C'mon, how's about this time I buy you a round?"

Weiss had seen enough. "Come on Ruby, we're leaving." She said, standing up and grabbing Ruby's shoulder.

"Hey now, hey now!" The man protested. "Girl can choose for herself. Unless of course you're her girlfriend or something." He gave a lewd chuckle. "Now that little picture would be worth losin cutie here for."

Weiss's eyes turned sharp. "Oh really."

"Yup. Now, assuming she isn't, I think I would object quite a fair bit." Suddenly, the man lost the friendly drunken look, replacing it with something more like a suddenly awoken grizzly. "Wouldn't I boys?

At least twenty other patrons of the bar were watching the proceedings. To a man they nodded, some fingering various nasty looking implements.

Threats or no, outnumbered or no, Weiss was about to respond with something equally threatening. That was when Ruby took matters into her own hands.

Or rather, lips.

Said lips, in fact, were pressed to Weiss's. It was only for a second or two, but it was plenty for Weiss to completely forget about anything that might have been going through her head. Almost without meaning to, her hand that was on Ruby's shoulder slipped just an inch or two onto her neck, lightly brushing the smooth skin.

Then Ruby broke apart, still grinning. "Sorry Junior, but you were right. I'm kinda taken." She leaned back up to Weiss. "C'mon, let's get outta here."

Weiss managed to refocus her icy stare, turning it on Ruby. "Yes, let's."

* * *

"What was that!" Weiss demanded as soon as they got outside.

"The best way to get out of the pub." Ruby replied. "Otherwise, things would have gotten ugly."

"I think that would be better than the alternative!" Weiss half shouted, still extremely embarassed. And... other... stuff... nope! She wasn't, she did not just think that!

"Really? You know, I think I must have just imagined your hand moving then. Silly me!"

"You-!" Weiss started to say.

"Me!" Ruby replied, cutting her off. "C'mon Weiss. Don't be mad. Nothing happened, right?"

Weiss's blush intensified and she stared at the ground. "Fine." With that, she started walking again, feeling like she was far too close to the other girl. In fact, at the moment, fifty miles was too close. "So, where do we need to be looking?"

"A guy named Adam Taurus. And his ship is right over... there!" Ruby pointed to a big black shipping boat, steadily bobbing on the waves.

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked.

"Nope! Worth a shot though, right?" Ruby said. "Let's go check it out!"

* * *

Getting in was easy enough. Most of the crew was out on the town. They were basically able to just walk right in. Looking around warily, the two girls snuck through the passageways, heading for where they assumed the main hold was. Eventually they arrived in a huge room filled with shipping crates.

"Okay, doesn't look like anyone is around." Ruby said. "And I think I see something. Look at those crates over there. Don't they look more like cages?"

Weiss could see Ruby was right. Dotted here and there was a box made of steel bars rather than solid steel walls. They crept along to the first one, and peered inside. Weiss stooped down, picking up a shred of greasy, coarse material.

"Beowolf fur." She said. "That's enough, I'm going to call the police on this."

"Uh... Weiss?" Ruby said, tapping her shoulder. Just then Weiss heard huge footsteps, ringing on the floor like metal on metal.

"Melanie, who are these girls?"

"I dunno Milsha, but we should teach them a lesson."

Weiss turned around to see two ridiculously dressed girls standing next to a giant suit of armor which was holding a massive sword.

"Oh no." Weiss muttered. "I left Myrtenaster in the car..."

"And Crescent Rose is back at the house." Ruby said, gulping. She turned to Weiss with a shaky smile. "You know, I would love to see your weapon sometime. I totally forgot about it, but I love seeing new ones."

"Ruby! Not the time!" Weiss snapped. "Now just hang on."

Weiss grabbed Ruby about the waist, trying to ignore the feeling of the girl pressing up against her in the tight jeans. With a flick of her wrist, two glyphs appeared on the floor, one under the armor and the two newcomers, one under Ruby and Weiss. The other group was blasted into the air while Ruby and Weiss shot forward, hurtling under them. The giant armor attempted to swing at them, but missed, tearing a huge chunk out of the floor instead. Weiss and Ruby sped through the door, back into the maze of passageways that led out of the ship.

They arrived on the street a couple minutes later panting.

"What was that!" Ruby demanded. "We could have taken them!"

"That would be stupid. We had no weapons, and they had a giant suit of Dust powered armor. Even if those two were complete pushovers, which they probably weren't, one of us could have died!" Weiss snapped.

"But now they know we know and stuff! It's gonna be cleared out!"

"No, it isn't." Weiss said grimly. "Ruby, wait here. Use your Scroll to call the police, tell them Miss Schnee said its a code 343."

Weiss made another glyph, shooting into the air. She bounced from glyph to glyph, crossing the two blocks to the car. Reaching into the back seat, Weiss withdrew a shining silver rapier. She quickly headed back, just in time. Crew members on the ship were starting to mill around on deck, gathering various things and starting to make a break for it.

"Weiss? I don't think stabbing them all is going to work..." Ruby said, eyeing the other girl dubiously.

Weiss ignored her, instead focusing on Myrtenaster. She spun the cylinder inside the guard to the light blue Dust canister, and stabbed it into the wood of the dock. Immediately, a wall of spiky ice rose up, covering the bridge and trapping the crew on the ship. They yelled in surprise, some even falling over.

"Now we can leave." Weiss said with a self satisfied air. "The police will arrive long before those idiots can figure out a way to get their contraband out."

Ruby looked wonderingly at Myrtenaster. "That is the coolest sword ever! You gotta let me look at it! I've never seen a Dust canister like that!"

Weiss passed it over and watched Ruby lovingly dance her fingers over it, peeking into each and every bit of the slender rapier. It was really pretty funny, how into it she was. Weiss actually smiled a bit as they walked back to the car while Ruby chattered excitedly about the sword. They had gotten a real lead onto the Grimm, and things were looking up.

The moment was ruined when Ruby's stomach growled. "Oops." She said. "I think we forgot food. And it's like after twelve."

"What are you in the mood for? I'll be happy to take you anywhere, to celebrate." Weiss said without thinking. Then she realized what she was saying. She had just basically offered Ruby a date, completely reflexively, without even thinking. And it wasn't like that was a habit of Weiss's. Normally she would have taken Ruby out to eat if the other girl asked, but she would definitely not have just gone and offered. Especially not phrasing it like that.

"Know any good Chinese food?" Ruby asked.

"There's a place near my house that's pretty good." Weiss mumbled.

"It's a date!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss clenched a fist involuntarily. Another poor choice of words. She just hoped that Ruby, unlike herself, didn't mean anything by it. Because otherwise... Weiss would be in a whole different kind of trouble.

* * *

A/N: Confession time. I had originally planned a fight in the ship, but then I realized there had been no mention of Myrtenaster in the story. O that Ruby had Crescent Rose. So, there was running away instead. For all you little shounen fans out there, don't worry, I'll put another one in next chappie. Sowwy! Derp.


	4. Purely Business?

A/N: Enter the smoochies. And I managed to work in a fight scene! How cool am I?

also, sorry for getting a bit dark. I needed something really awful that would have made Ruby so upset. Sorry...

(This is a subtle hint that the author wishes to know how cool she is with follows, favorites, and reviews. C'mon guys, this is getting to be one of the most popular RWBY fics! It would be super awesome! Also, I love reviews the most. Just so you know.)

* * *

They got their food about an hour later, by which point both of them were absolutely starving.

"So." Weiss said, daintily raising a piece of pork with her chopsticks. "There's something I've been wondering."

"Gwa hud." Ruby said through a mouthful of rice. "Mmm, sorry. Go ahead."

"Why were you living out in the forest?" Weiss asked. "I've never heard that bit. Everyone talks about what you were doing up until then, of course, but past that... nobody knows. Yang obviously went on to become leader of the Hunters, and Blake followed her. The most I've heard is that it had something to do with that other team, CRDL?"

Ruby was quiet for a moment. Her head sunk down, and Weiss was immediately worried. She shouldn't have said anything...

"You really want to know?" She said softly.

"Not if you don't want to tell me." Weiss said quickly. "It was just curiosity."

Ruby shook her head. "No, you should know." She cleared her throat. "Here's what happened. Team JNPR and our team were investigating one of the ursa dens outside of Vale. Another team, CRDL, had disappeared there a few weeks ago, and we were to help them or find their bodies for burial..."

* * *

**Flashback - two years ago**

* * *

"Ruby!" Yang cried as a monstrous ursa swept its claws at her. Ruby danced back, severing the limb with a swing of Crescent Rose.

"I'm fine Yang! Go help Jaune and Phyrra!" She called back, firing directly into the creatures head before spinning to face another one. Yang took one final look and ran inside the cave, where part of team JNPR was in trouble.

Ruby backpedaled, narrowly dodging an ursa's swing. This was bad. Why were there so many of them? At least twenty were trying to push them away from the cave.

That was when she heard screaming from inside.

"Blake, Ren, Nora, cover for me!" Ruby yelled to the others. She rolled through the ursa's legs, breaking into a sprint for the mouth of the cave. Hurtling in, she could see Phyrra on the ground, trying to protect a badly clawed arm. Another giant ursa was battering away at her shield while Jaune and Yang were frantically trying to get to her, but several other of the massive Grimm were blocking their path.

Ruby aimed carefully with Crescent Rose and fired, taking the creature in the eye. It slumped to the ground next to Phyrra, and Ruby raced up to the girl.

"It's bad but I'll live for now." Phyrra gasped weakly as Ruby looked her over.

"Jaune!" Ruby snapped. "Get her out of here, now!" This was bad. Pyrrha needed medical help soon. If they couldn't end this quickly...

The other team leader ran up, having dispatched the other ursa. He looked pale and shaky, though not from any injuries of his own. "Right. Right." He picked Phyrra up gently. "Let's get you somewhere safe."

Yang came over as well. "Ruby, the others outside need our help. Find CRDL as fast as you can. We can hold em off for a bit while you do. Just don't screw around, okay?"

Ruby nodded and watched Yang leave the cave. Then she turned, and looked down the sole tunnel leading onwards. "This is a brilliant plan." She muttered, and walked in.

It was narrow, and cramped. In fact, it was too small for a fully grown ursa to make it through. But Ruby could see a larger cave up ahead. She stepped in, and looked around.

Inside was a small ursa den, filled with soft brown earth. On top of it were bodies. At least a dozen tiny baby ursa, still young enough to fit in and out of the narrow tunnel, lay dead on the ground, brutally killed. And on the far end was team CDRL.

Or what was left of them.

A thin, emaciated Cardin Winchester sat slumped among the bodies of his companions. Who had been...

Eaten. Down to the bone.

He chuckled quietly as Ruby came in.

"Hey, little red." He smirked, coughing a little. "Finally came to get us out?" He gestured to the remains of his team. "You're a bit too late for them."

"Cardin..." Ruby gasped. "What did you..."

"I lived." He replied coldly. "That's all that matters."

"Y-you..."

"Well I certainly couldn't eat the Grimm! They're deadly poisonous to anything with an Aura!" He grinned crazily, baring bloodstained teeth. "So I just... did the smart thing. All of us dying would have just been a waste." He giggled crazily.

Ruby stared at him, a cold fury and a sick horror and a crippling pain all twisting in her gut. Then she raised Crescent Rose. "That's horrible. How could you..."

"What!" He snapped. "What! Save myself? I made a hard choice! But you would have done the same thing if you were me, starving in a filthy hole with no help coming!"

Ruby's eyes narrowed even as her stomach started to heave. "And the ursa cubs?"

He laughed. "What, they're Grimm. Besides, we got stuck in here with them. So we did our job." He stared at Ruby, an insane fury in his eyes. "You wouldn't have done the same thing? I killed Grimm! I survived! It's what Hunters do! We kill to survive! Isn't that what we're supposed to do?" He shook with fury, but was too weak to stand. "Answer me dammit!"

Ruby was silent.

Crescent Rose, however, was not, and the cave echoed with a harsh metallic crack. Ruby didn't even look at the body, she just walked out of the cave.

"Ruby!" Yang called when she got outside. The ursa were dead, slaughtered. Nobody but Pyrrha had any major injuries.

Ruby didn't answer, she just kept walking for Vale.

"Ruby?" Yang said again. "Hey, little sis, what's wrong?"

A flurry of rose petals was the last thing any of them saw as Ruby sprinted off through the trees at an incredible speed.

* * *

**Present day**

* * *

Weiss had a hand covering her mouth, trying to hide the expression of horror on her face

"Ruby I..."

"That isn't the end." Ruby said quietly. "There was more. I got to Vale, broke into professor Ozpin's house, the headmaster of Beacon. He was the one who got us the mission, requesting it for us from the chief of the Hunters. All three of the teams had been his students after all, two years before. Somehow, I blamed him for it. At the time, it was just... how I was thinking. Do you know what he said?"

Weiss shook her head mutely.

"He told me that it sounded horrible. That he couldn't imagine what I had gone through." Ruby sat silently, staring at her half finished plate. "And then he told me Cardin was right."

"What!" Weiss practically choked. "How could he say something like that?"

"It wasn't exactly the same." Ruby said. "He told me that this world was a harsh, cruel place, and that sometimes we must kill or be killed. That to live in peace, the Hunters have to be around to kill the Grimm. And to kill people like Cardin." Ruby shrugged, trembling. "So I left. I... couldn't stand that view of the world. I only ever told Yang where I had gone, though that was six months after I disappeared. Two years alone."

Then Ruby started to cry.

"Hey now." Weiss said, crossing over as the other diners turned to stare. She shot them a glance that perfectly demonstrated the phrase 'if looks could kill.' "Shh. Let's get you out of here." Outwardly, Weiss seemed calm and collected. Inside, she was panicking. She didn't know what to do with someone who was so upset, so utterly thoroughly miserable as Ruby. Leaving a massive wad of Lien on the table, Weiss hurried the other girl out to the car. It had started to rain again, and lightning crackled as they drove three blocks to Weiss's manor.

Ruby leaned heavily into Weiss, still sobbing as they went inside. Weiss took the other girl to the sitting room and sat her down on one of the comfortable couches.

"Do you want anything?" She asked, sitting down beside her. "Tea? Hot chocolate?"

"N-no... it's fine." Ruby said quietly. Unexpectedly, she leaned into Weiss, putting her head on the other girls lap.

Weiss froze.

She sat very, very still while Ruby shook, silently crying into Weiss's skirt. Awkwardly, she patted her head. "There there." Weiss mumbled. "There there." What could she do? Tell her to move?

Ruby sniffled. "Thanks Weiss." She mumbled, sounding a good deal calmer. "You've been great." Then, so quietly Weiss almost didn't hear, she said "Maybe Yang was right..."

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

"First, I need a drink." The other girl declared.

"Like, wine or..." Weiss said hesitantly. She wasn't really sure Ruby should be drinking in her current state of mind.

"Like milk silly. Alcohol would be a terrible idea. I'm just thirsty, geez." She smiled at Weiss, sat up, and pushed the other girl in the general direction of the kitchen. A minute later, Weiss came back with milk.

She passed it to Ruby, who took a deep gulp. "Thanks. Okay, just to answer your question, why don't you read the letter? That'll tell you better than I could, since I would get all awkward and look like a complete idiot."

"But it's your mail! I couldn't do that!" Weiss protested, years of ingrained manners and etiquette responding immediately.

"Ah come on. I said you could. Here." She passed Weiss the sheet of paper.

"You kept it on you this whole time?" Weiss asked, slightly amused.

"Heh. I'm kinda a dork. Besides, it's from Yang! I couldn't just throw it away!" Ruby giggled.

Weiss unfolded the paper and scanned it.

Hey sis, it's Yang. So, good news! I found someone to, you know, break you outta your shell! She's really sweet, just listen to what she has to say, alright? I know you never really got over what happened, but, well, maybe it's time to try moving on? When you were super emo you said something about the world not being the one you wanted to live in, but c'mon sis! Don't give up! You're better than that! So yeah, I'm playing matchmaker a bit, and it is kind of work stuff, but you know me, I'm not gonna leave you alone. So, give it a shot.

You two really would make a great couple.

Hugs, kisses, all that good stuff, Yang

Weiss stared at the last bit. "Wait."

Ruby burst into laughter, which would have been a huge relief if it wasn't directed at Weiss. "She would always do this." Ruby said when she calmed down. "Like, it was so funny and actually kind of sad. I've never been the most... outgoing. So Yang thought that meant she had to always be looking out for me, as usual." Ruby clapped her hands and stood up. "Well, here goes." Ruby stood up in front of Weiss.

She was frozen as the other girl leaned in close, her hot breath tickling Weiss's face.

Then, for the second time that day, Ruby kissed her.

Weiss was in shock. It almost seemed like someone else who was reaching their arms around Ruby's waist, who was parting their lips, who couldn't hear anything but the pounding of their own heart. Was this what she wanted? Was this the right time? Was Ruby even serious about this, or would she just giggle and blow it off? Yet suddenly, Weiss found she just didn't care.

Ruby mewled a little as she crawled into Weiss's lap, tangling her hands in the other girl's long white ponytail. For a moment she broke away, only to fasten her teeth on Weiss's neck. Weiss made a soft, high noise as Ruby gently nibbled and sucked, running her hands down Ruby's back.

The two girls slipped sideways on the couch, tangling together. Weiss suckled one of Ruby's fingers, rasping her teeth up and down it. Ruby giggled and took Weiss's earlobe in her teeth, tugging on it that was a mix of painful and pleasant. Weiss moaned, let go of the finger with a soft popping noise, and put a hand on Ruby's chest.

"Wait." She panted involuntarily. "Just... hold up a minute." She paused, trying to look for words other than 'again' or 'more.' "Does this mean we're... um..."

Ruby arched an eyebrow and gave her a grin. "Yup!"

"O-okay the - mmm...!" Ruby seemed to have quickly gotten bored of talking, and her lips were back against Weiss's, tongue softly pressing into the little space. Weiss opened wider and their tongues danced together as she cupped Ruby's face in her hands. Then Weiss pushed her away again.

"Okay, that's enough."

Ruby made an absolutely precious pouty face. "But Weiss!" She protested.

"No, I want some time to think it over." Weiss said with a conviction she wasn't sure she could actually keep if Ruby did anything else...

But the other girl disentangled herself, stretched, and yawned. "That's fine. Well, I'm going to go to sleep. I dunno about you, but today really wore me out."

"I suppose... that... sounds like a good idea." Weiss muttered.

"Still want me on the top bunk?" Ruby asked, smiling like a pervert as they headed for Weiss's room.

"I want a restraining order." Weiss grumbled.

"Awww, you don't mean that!" Ruby said, turning adorable puppy dog eyes on Weiss as the other girl opened the door.

"Fine! Sleep wherever you want!" Weiss said, throwing up her hands. Then she headed for the bathroom to change.

"You know, I need a shower." Ruby said as Weiss came out in her baby blue sleeping gown.

"Go right ahead." Weiss replied. Ruby took her place in the bathroom, and Weiss sat down on her bed, staring at the door. In the short time that she had known Ruby, they had progressed from friends to something... more. How had it even happened?

Weiss lay down, covering her head with the pillow. A few minutes later Ruby came out, and slipped into bed next to Weiss. She was wearing a spare sleeping gown of Weiss's.

"You didn't dry your hair." Weiss murmured quietly.

"I did too!" Ruby protested.

"Well, not well enough." Weiss retorted.

"Says you." Ruby grumbled.

"Well, it's my bed. Go do a better job." Weiss commanded. At first, she thought Ruby was moving to go back to the bathroom. Then she felt a cold, wet head press into her cheek.

"Ack! Ruby!"

"You didn't say use a towel!" Ruby caroled, rubbing her wet hair on Weiss.

"Well now I am!" Weiss said angrily.

"Nope! You still didn't!" Ruby stopped for a minute, and poked the top of her head. "And it's pretty dry now anyway."

Weiss sighed. "Fine. But now, my face is wet."

"Oh, be quiet and go to sleep. Don't be so cranky."

Weiss sighed again, but surprisingly, she didn't think it was a half bad idea. On impulse, she reached her arms around to cradle Ruby, pulling her in closer. "Good night Ruby."

"Good night Weiss." She replied.

"I love you."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I didn't specify who said the last line on porpoise. Form your own opinion.

Also, a brief message to each and every person who has followed, favorited, or reviewed. I would like to tell each and every one of you that this has been, in a word, awesome. I love my writing because I know other people do too.


	5. Message from Angel

Life and depression has killed my creativity.

I'm saying this so people know this will be continued, but in a bit. I will not be one of those awful authors who makes something people seem to like and ditches it.

(I'm looking at you, 90% of the good RWBY fics. You're all horrible.)

So when I recover from daylight savings and report cards and other junk, I will write.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, wow, I don't like saying this.

I mean I really don't like saying this.

But this story is dead guys. And it was pretty popular too, so here's a deal. If anyone wants to pick it up, PM me. I'll be giving it away as... let's say by Christmas? If I get multiple applications I'll try and judge who I think can do the best job with it. But... I would hate to just leave it to die even more than I hate giving it up. So please, someone who loved it, tell me and it's yours.


End file.
